wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
WIADOMOSĆI archiwalne
dzien 1 NAJNOWSZE WIESĆI: CESSSARZ RUDOLF MA 5 PLACE UWAGA: TAB ODCHODZI Z WIKI nic waznego: zagrajcie w to dzien 2 tab mowi ze robi se przerwe od wiki tabowi działa epic dzien 3 simek powrocil dzien 4 nic dzien 5 simek mowi ze se odbierze prawa POGODA Dziś są słabe opady spamu. SPAMECZ SPAMonia Bytom wygrała SPAMunem simek znow se daje prawa dzien 6 Simek daje Cesarzowi adma SPAMolsat Food: Ewa SPAMuje: Oto przepis na pyszne SPAMowe ciasto SKŁADNIKI: 50 Dag SPAMowego ciasta SPAMolada SPAMusawki Cukier SPAMer Okrasa SPAMuje przepisami: Pyszna SPAMowa Kiełbaska dzien 7 SPAM4 Klub SPAMerów Myszki Miki Dziś musimy naprawić SPAMerskie dłonie AHA REKLAMA Ogladaj również TV Spam dzien 8 sskfkdgkgerfekfgerkegrkew TVN SPAM SPAMoła ńe jem ob ńe hce aha dzien 8 tab odbanowany ale cos nie ma efektów SPAMolfat Food AHACDN tab nie moze edytowac mimo unbana tab wreszcie moze edytowac dzien 9 bubbles ma 10000pkt za odznaki Pogoda SPAMowa Opady umiarkowane dzien 10 simek jest zastepca sloda SPAMoła ńe jem ob ńe hce aha dzien 11 ta wiki ma 1000 stron dzien 12 admin wraca! admin chce zeby simek i tab wrocili dzien 13 admin wiki lloyd105 chce by ta wiki zyla a nie gnila jak stare siano z szopy na siano dzien 14 wow juz 2 tygodnie posto na wiki jak na marsie SPAMsat SPAMOda więcej SODA SPAMODA reklama SPAMOWIANKI zdrowy spam do picia 99% spam 0,5% woda 0,5% minerały w granulkach dzien 15 ktoś wrócił jakaś rahvie spamuje i wikia wraca do życia reklama herbata Earl SPAM Pyszna z spamem słodkim gorąca. dzien 16 tak naprawde to chyba jakiś rok ale niech bedzie dzien 16 KTOS SIE ODEZWAL HURRRA Zapraszamy do spamowania! uwaga! 2 spamy w cenie 4 dzien 17 wow minęło duzo czasu a tyle osób spamowalo!!!! brawabrawa dostajecie order spamera red bird, bratexx, i jakies anomy reklama chusteczki ze spamu super spam smierza tylko 514287653128976583976258768217 spamow dziennie 1000 SPAMÓWEK super rozrywka godziny(minuty) soamówek do rozwiazania dzien 18 wow juz tyle dni wow mała aktywność więcej spamu więcej reklama dywan SPAMfort tylko 20 spamów więcej dzien 19 wow no szymek i gideon wrócili na wikię hura hura cieszmy sie TVSPAM Spamowy Szpital gosciu przedawkowal leki na czeki i umiera dzien 20 ta wiki ozyła zapraszamy wszystkich na spamo wiki najlepsze spamy za darmo TVSPAM SpamowaSzkoła gościu na lekcji pisze spam grozi usunięciem spamu reklama Woda żródlana - Kropla Spamu 99%spam 1%woda dzien 21 nie no juz 3 tygodnie brawa dla wszystkich otwieramy SPAMO TV nowy serial: światwedługpou obejrzyj już na SPAMVOD.spam 19spamówwięcej+ dziewczyna zrobiła 19 spamów więcej i poszła spać spamowe rewolucje podali słabego schabowego z spamem i zamkneli restauracje dzien 22 swiat wedlug pou ma juz 3 sezony spamokamery 2017 glosuj slij pouspamspou na 53984 koszt to 54328273632898536837683259354,99 od 1 literki dzien 23 swiat wedlug pou ma juz 5 sezonow lekarze zamierzaja stworzyc nowe leki na czeki polSPAM trudne SPAMy gosciu chcial napisac spam ale bylo to trudne kulinaria spamo tv podbijają internet SPAMP1 SPAM dla reportera dziś: Ktoś ukradł mój spam! dzien 24 tab wrócił swiatwedługpou już sie skończył dziekujemy za te 6 sezonów! czyli kilku dni SPAMsat SPAM, który zmienił moje życie Dzisiaj Moja żona dostała w pracy SPAM! A ja nie! AWANTURA O SPAM ILE DAJESZ DAJE 300 A JA 7654321765371324827t3465837465 SPRZEDANE oj spadaj dzien 25 szymek niaktywny wikiżyje TVNSPAM SPAM expres jesteśmy w spamowej Azji zadanie: jedz spam małp masterSPAM dziś gotujemy spam mielony 2 dobre reszta co to za mało spamu dzien 26 simson nie aktywny wiki powoli umiera szybko szybko wracać ludzie TVP SPAM SPAM.pl odc 195 nie pal spamu! nie zabronisz mi to ja zaczne ok ok nie pale TVN SPAM Ukryty SPAM Małgorzata poszła do sklepu i kupiła SPAM! A ja nie! szybko ludzie przychodzcie dzien 27 cicho dzis gdzie sa wszyscy SPAM MUSIC Gdzie jest spam?? (piskliwym głosem wszystko) TÓ JEST!!! x20 dzien 28 wow no wow jest juz 4 tydzien wow gdzie sa wszyscy??? ta wiki umiera ludzie pomocy ta wiki umiera... dzien 29 pusto dzien 30 cicho jka w lesie dzien 31 Wiki umarła dzien 32 wiki nadal martwa dzien 33 wiki nadal martwa dzien 34 tab powraca chyba dzien 35 dobre 5 tygodni SPAM HD WSYZTSKO 4 FREE SPAM na sukces odc 746578324569873165831532327532873458673285783268932487326832893276 Na spamię i na złe SPAM cię zdradził! Nie! Wykryto sPAM czas użyć 43 leki na czeki nr.5 dobre pomarańczowe dzien 36 coś sie tam dzieje szymek zostaje oskarzony o zdrade TRUDNE SPAMY gościówa chciała na pisać spam ale było to trudne dzien 37 jest rok 2017!!!!111!111!\ brawo dla spamo wiki TVSPAM2 SPAM z dziesięciu Dzisiaj: SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM ,SPAM KOWALSKIi, SPAM dzien 38 2 stycznia witamy znow SPMA NETWORK SPAM DOBRA RADA nie oglądać za głupie****** SPAMENCE DZISIAJ SPAM NA OBIAD Z DIOLARAMI SPAMOWY'' wraca nwm na jak długo gid jest podaj747 nie ma\ komputer pou 2.0 wygrał z wikiowymi targami dzien 80 Edytuj udalo sie dzien 80 pusto na wiki tylko tab i gid aktywni dzien 81 Edytuj wielka dyskusja o angry birds dzien 82 Edytuj wiki pusta tab wznawia polowanie na super spam dzien 83 Edytuj ,,jakas ravhie '' aktywna polowaniua na super spam trawają gid czasem wchodzi dzien 84 Edytuj gratulujemy 12 tygodni tab poluje na super spam gid nieaktywny jakasravhie675 memesaddict wchoidzi anom jakiś hjest dzien 85 Edytuj polowanie na super spam trwa pomyślnie nikogo oprócz taba nie ma na wiki dzien 86 Edytuj wielki powrót podaja i super spamowanie wybito ponad 1400 stron gidas nie ma polowanie na super spam trwa nadal dzien 87 Edytuj podaj i tab aktywni super odkopy xD polowanie na super spam trwa dzien 88 Edytuj wielki powrót gideona powrót bratkaxa otwarcie super sklepu i telewizji bratkax 1 i 2 super sklep zamnknięty za przekręty i niespłacone długi polowanie na super spam trwa wiki wybiła 1500 stron dzien 89Edytuj Braktrax tv zamknięta Gid robi wielkie czystki Podaj i tab super aktywni dzien 90 Edytuj wow no 90 dni supcio podaj i tab są wielki powrót braktrax tv dzien 91 Edytuj nie no 13 tygodni gratulacje dla tych którzy wciąż tu są czyli podaj tab i bratkrax polowanie na super spam prawie się skończyło dzien 92 Edytuj polowanie na super spam zakonczone sukcesem cieszmy się zaczęto polowanie na lajkuje twoj spam na fejsie dzien 93Edytuj Bratkrax chce odejść z Wiki i założyć swoją wlasna. Życzymy powodzenia Bratkrax tv zniszczona poraz któryś Gid coś tam robi i zamierza polować na mapy spamu dzien 94Edytuj Bratkrax zostaje Okazuje się że bratkrax to ZiomalNo Nowa gra profilowa gida dzien 95Edytuj Wielki powrót kulinariów Spamo Wiki super śmieszny dowcip braktraxa tab poluje na lajkowanie spamów na fejsie dzien 96 Edytuj nowe odcinki pou i gry wspomozcie pou zdonejtujcie mu cos znalezione nigdy nieemitowane odcinki pou w dziurze braktraxa i podajnika nie ma dzien 97Edytuj Bratkrax i podają nie ma Gid wraca TAB nadal poluje na lajkuje twój spam na Fejsie Pustki Pou zebrał 400 zł w swoim blogu donejtowym 7 odc pou i gry wkrótce dzien 98Edytuj już prawie 100 dni jej!!! jest już 14 tygodni superówa bratkraxa i podaja nie ma tab poluje nadal gid wydal juz wszystkie sezony pou w dziurze i ma nadzieje ze wszystkim sie to spodobalo dziekujemy za te wszystkie sezony! czyli kilka minut dzien 99 Edytuj koniec pou i gry dziękujemy za te odcinki nowa część trylogii pou już wkrótce tab poluje wciąż podajnika i braktraxa nei ma dzien 100 Edytuj hurrra hurra! mamy 100 dni! dziękujemy wam za te 100 dni wyszedł film Historia o początkach spamu Braktrax razem ze swoimi mediami i sklepem przejeli Spamowanko wiki dzien 101 Edytuj podaj wrócił \braktrax wprowadzqa plagiaty swiat wedlug pou rekord czatu - 5 osób jednocześnie Gid, ABR, Podaj, Braktrax i Yellow dostają za to order czatu. Podaj wkurza się na wszystko i prawdopodobnie usunie konto za to że nie dano mu moda czatu czekajcie z nami na nowe informacje w tej sprawie atak podaja na wiadomości odparty dzien 102Edytuj jest 1700 stron afera o edytpowanie strpon abr braktrax zbanowany dzien 103Edytuj wielkie backupy na spamowanko wiki dzien 104Edytuj czak engry berd atakuje czat spamo wiki tab nadal poluje braktrax trolluje na temat szkoły na czacie i wyzyzwa Gida i ABRa od ciot dzien 105Edytuj kolejny atak czaka berda podaj w mcdonalds polowanie na lajk an fejsie trwa dzien 106Edytuj założenie ZSPR , zus, radiospamo i innych podaj prawdopodibnie wciaz w mcdonalds pou w szkole już jest zapraszamy do ogladania sojusz szkoła wiki ze spamo wiki wciąż brak seriali braktraxa na spamo i na seriale braktrax wiki skończone głosowania na spam 3 i 4 polowanie na lajkowanie na fejsie trwa nadal dzien 107Edytuj szkola sie zaczela wiec aktywnosc na spamo wiki spadnie drastycznie podaj prawdopopdibnie nadal w mcdonalds czak tworzy bezsensowne seriale i gry serial braktraxa życie jaśka odnosi sukces polowanie na lajkuje Twój SPAM na fejsie i na SPAM SPAMowych zdjęć! trwa nadal podaj wreszcie wrócił z mcdonalds nowy serial czasem ja i nowy sezon życia jaśka nowy wróg - EKSTRA SPAM WIKIA dzien 108Edytuj DZISIAJ ODCINEK SPECJALNY, DZIEN PEŁEN WYDARZEŃ|!!! czak próboje wejsc na spamo bitwa na sinoito i wylaczone konto czaka rozmowy z gidem jest braktrax wyprodukował życie jaśka 3 wrócił pan gerry po 2 miesięcznym urlopie w banlandii podaj wkroczył próba odzyskania moda nieudana podaj chce se wylaczyc konto braktrax otrzymał buławe moderatorksą ale stracił ją za wtyzywanie podaja i kłótnie gid z tableta obserwował akcję pobity rekord osób na czacie = 6 = podaj braktrax gideon2054 angrybirdsrules pangerry yellowgem750 wielka kłótnia podaja z brakiem i abrem chaos na czacie totalny podaj wyszedł i zamknął konto ostat nie wiadomosci podaja z anoma braktrax zbanowany na 20 godzin abr i gerry na czacie Podaj wraca z jakiegoś dziwnego konta dzien 109Edytuj maraton pou w szkole = 3 nowe odcinki gerry zmienia nick na BurritoGerry podaj nie zamknał konta i dostał bana na 2 dni wybito 1800 stron! prawa do Pou zostały sprzedane do Gid Studios studio ABR wyprodukuje tylko filmy i www.swiatwedlugpou.pl sezony 13-18 dzien 110Edytuj juz 110 dni szybko to mineło Pou w szkole się skończył zaczął się Pou i gry 2 Braktraxa nie ma dzien 111Edytuj jest stefanush 5 i 6 podaj nie ma juz banana dzien 112Edytuj 112 lol koiniec życia jaśka nowy serial Jakies w Jutubnie który sie znowy skonczyl w 1 dzień Niedobra oceny dserialu podaj usuwa profil dzien 113Edytuj podaj chyba wraca juz gid abr i podaj na czacie braktraxa nje ma kurna dzien 114Edytuj czak wraca jako mega fajny człowiek bedzie sie działo Podaja nie ma Braxera też nie Gid zachorował na Piosenkowość Animaniakowską dzien 115Edytuj podaj brak gid abr czak są gerrego nie ma seriale braktraxa zamknięte ale beda przywrocone nowy serial czaka wyszeł pilot Pou YTP i prolog sezonu 3 zycia spamela dzien 116Edytuj jest pilot AB YTP powrot print przywołany anom wraca dzien 117Edytuj serial czaka trwa policja spamo wiki ściga braktraxa za wprowadzanie odcinków pou bez licencji na nie (Pou w Jutubie) i za wilgaryzmy na czacie, tablicy, w swoich serialach (Zycie Jaśka) Braktrax oficjalnie uznany za zaginionego podaja i gerrego nie ma gid przesiada się na laptopa Podaj747 i Burrito Gerry oficjalnie uważani za zaginjonych Nagroda za odnzlezienie Podaja/Gerrego : 100000 spamoknotów Nagroda za odnalezienie Braktraxa 500000 spamoknotów dzien 118Edytuj podaj wrócił! nwm gdzie był nikt go nei znalazł więc nagrody nikt nie dostaje wiele seriali ma nowe odcinki braktrax zbanowany pod wyrokiem władców Spamo Wiki na 1 miesiąc dzien 119Edytuj polowanie na lajk na fejsie zakończone sukcesem abr zdobył spamowy skok zaczęto polowanie na spamową stówkę koniec pou i gry 2 nowe części z dsagi pou wkrótce bhraktrax uciekł z banlandii ostatni raz go widziano na szkoła wiki czak znałazł go i dostał 500000sk dzien 120Edytuj Szkoła wiki znowu podbita bitwa z braktraxem na Seriale braktrax wiki podaj oszalał dzien 121Edytuj szkoła wiki odżyła poraz trzeci chyba chuck zmienił nick pou w wiezieniu prolog wyszedł historia o poczatkach spamu została anulowana juz dawno temu ale cicho kolejny trailer pou recenzuje pou2000 dołączył na wikię i sprzeciwia się gideonowi detektywi spamo wiki próbują wyjaśnić kto to jest dzien 122Edytuj pou recenzuje wyszedł podajnika i gerrego ni ma nagroda za znalezienie gerrego wzrosła do 250000sk dzien 123Edytuj pou w wiezieniu wyszedł braktrax odbanowany wyszedł reboot zycuia jaska dzien 124Edytuj czak wraca zycie jaska rboot odnosi słabeoceny pou w wiezieniu doibre pou recenzuje w miarę skonczono sezon 3 zycia spamela epicką walką pomiędzi spamelem a antyspamerem dzien 125Edytuj podaj wraca i dostał ponownie buławę moderatorską braktrax nieaktywny i stracił rollbacka pou w więzieniu skończyło się dziękujemy za ta 8 odcinków pou i święta wkrótce gid chce sie wyżyć na strzelance ebelinr wrócił ale chyba nie na długo życie jaska reaktywacja - wciąż brak nowych sezonów tab przejął władzę na spamowanko wiki spowrotem spamowanko wiki oczyszczona od nielegalnych mediów braktraxa wybiło 2000 stron - abr zrobił 2000 strone podaj sie obraza na troche bo on nie zrobił 2000 strony (xD) szalony pou wrócił znów abr znalazł gerrego i dostał 250000sk dzien 126Edytuj podaj chory kartkówka z niemca abr poszła chyba dobrze gid na zakupach i w barze dzien 127Edytuj napad mutexów na spamo podaj jest dzien 128Edytuj gid pozbył sie mutexów czerwony ptak nie może zrozumieć że spamowanko wiki jest martwa podaj wciaz spamujue mutexami wyszedł pou i swięta gid ma nowy av pou podbija szkoła wiki podaj szykuje się do mcdonalds dzien 129Edytuj nowy av taba braktrax chce skończyć 2 wojnę na szkoła wiki podaj prawdopodobnie nadal szykuje się do mcdonalds dzien 130Edytuj gidowi nie jest do śmiechu podaj zdobył spam na dyplom abr chce zakończyć wojnę ze szkoła wiki raz na zawsze dzien 131Edytuj wojna ze szkoła wiki chyba zakonczona oficjalne zakonczenie odbedzie sie jak wejdzie brak podaj kompletnie przekracza granice spamu (czyli Komputer pou 2.0 pobity) i dostaje moda treści i rollbacka wielka bitwa pomiędzy długością stron podaja i abra wygrał abr ponieważ większych stron tworzyć się nie da xd gid się nie wylogował na robloxie czerwony ptak dołączył do wiki dzien 132Edytuj mimo zkonczenia wojny braktrax nadal nie wchodzi podaj i abr ogladaja gumballa gideon wchodzi wiczorem zaczely sie konkursy wygrywa narazoie podaj ale gid ma nalad szanse gid wszystko wygrał dzien 133Edytuj braktrac znów uznany za zaginionego nagroda za znalazienie 100000sk czerwony ptak dołączył i spamuje dzien 134Edytuj wielki napad na spamo wiki odparty czerwony ptak ma szlaban podaj dostał globala gida nie ma wogóle spamo wiki umiera dzien 135Edytuj arek unbanowany braktrax obraża się jak małe dzidzi gid i abr cały dzień podaj prawdopodobnie odszedł dzien 136Edytuj abr odchodzi braka i gerego nei ma :c dzien 137Edytuj rozmowa z brakiem na szkoła wiki podajnik wygnany i zbanowany na wszystkich kontach gid i abr będą siedzieć na spamo do zdobycia spamu na fejsie/spamowej stówki nowym władca spamo zostanie prawdopodobnie braktrax oststni pou i święta w piątek dzien 138Edytuj nuda brax nie wchodzi gid i abr wracają brax nie bedzie nowym włądca dzien 139Edytuj nowy film gerrego na yt podajnik nie ma co robić i tworzy bezsensowne konta tylok po to zebyśmy go zbanowali :V koniec pou i święta dziękujemy za te 6 odcinków pou i wspinaczka już wkrótce dzien 140Edytuj ziomuxn zawitał jets pou iw spinaczka czerwony jest podajnik deluxe 4000 atakuje spamowanko dzien 141Edytuj lol tamtem dzień to był 14 tygodni lul brak skonczył życie jaska reaktywacja zycie jaska 2 wkrótce nowy user peridot4000 mnóstwo lekcji abra brak nie skończył artu o II wojnie szkolnej gid bardzo lubi brokuły dzien 142Edytuj gid zakonczył pou i wspinaczka oceny możecie znaleźść na www.spamo,sp www.ocenyspamoseriale.pl peridot tworzy seriale dosłownie wszędzie xD brak się obraził bo została zerwama współpraca szkoła wiki z iksde wiki dzien 143Edytuj gid zaczął pou i szpital i chce szybko skończyć bo uraziły go złe oceny z poprzednich sezonów peridot "whputala" z czatu bo ma jakiś invalid token czy cus lista poszukiwanych spamo wiki: BurrittoGerry - nagroda 250k sk AngryGirl46 - nagroda 1000000 sk Bubbles7788 - nagroda 750000sk podajnik uspokoił się i wreszcie odszedł an dobre bubbles wrócił i zdobywa kolejną mapę spamu braktrax wrócił i zrobił arty o wojnach szkolnych dzien 144Edytuj gid wciąż próbuje wyciagnać od braka zycie jaśka 2011 abr zbliża się do spamowej stówki dzien 145Edytuj brak nei przperasza pou skończyło sie pou w szpitalu zaczęło sie SWP 13-18 gid zdobył lajk na fejsie koniec SWP 9znowu) iksde wiki sie rozrasta abr zdobył spamową stówkę :D kolejny krok: SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER SPAM! pou w szkole już wkrótce braka wogóle nie ma a ziomuxn sdał poradnik dla pou anonim w akcji dzien 146Edytuj ziomkowie braka wchodza na wiki pou w szkole 2 odc życie jaska 2 sezon 2 ma dobre oceny w końcu jakiś januszeq wchodzi i każdego wkurza podejrzani o bycie nim to ziomkowie braka, brak i podajnik brax robi blog donejtowy dla czaka dzien 147Edytuj sefanu dołącza na spamo januszeq robi swoje januszowe poezje braka nie ma gid boi się meme mana dzien 148Edytuj ziomaleqq i jacek sa na czacie gid i abr wracaja do gry w ab rozmowa z czerwony m na chatzy dzien 149Edytuj gid chory abr ma w luj lekcji rozmowy abra z brakiem gid śpiący trylogia spamela powstaje sefanu nieaktywny wiele sie dzieje tak wogole dzien 150Edytuj nie no brawo 150 dni gratulacje dla jedynych userów! czyli abr gid brak januszeq czak pou i ziomowie braka atak mniam wiki na spamo i próba sojuszu atak nieudany i janusz zbanowany gidowi sie nudzi dzien 151Edytuj janusz ma banana koneic hiatusu pou w szkole 2 nowe spamely gid szybko coś idzie z czatu dzien 152Edytuj są 3 urodziny spamo!!!! jest blog opowiadajacy o całej historii spamo wybito 2400 stron prawdopodobnie będzie dziś PwS2 abr czeka na wszystkich dzien 153Edytuj brak jest ale chce odejść koneic życia jaska 2 w luj rebootó przygod rzeczy oststecznie są już skończone peridot po zakonczenu 4/5 rebootu wyjechał z kraju bo goniła go policja pod zarzutamoi ogłupiania dzieci(why) dzien 154Edytuj WIADOMOSCI zostały zamkniete i zastopiane nowa formą bardziej ciekawą więc rip WIADOMOSCI 2015-2017 press F in the comments to pay respect 'dzien 154.5' 26.11.2017[1] Wielkie rewolucje, czyli powrót SuperSklepu i Braktrax TV! Dzisiaj na Spamo Wiki Braktrax wsczął protest o przywrócenie SuperSklepu. Po jakimś czasie władze spamo postanowiły otworzyć SuperSklep ponownie. Oficjalne otwarcie odbędzie sie 27.11.17 Janusz przypomniał sobie nagle o Braktrax TV, czyli o mediach założonych w wakacja, lecz szybko zdjętych z anteny. Przez protesty i strajki Janusza i Braktraxa cała siec Braktrax TV została przywrócona, a koeljne kanałay bnędą powstawac wkrótce. Telewizja niewypał, czyli Janusz TV Dzisiaj została założona nowa telewizja na spamo wikii, Janusz TV. telewizja nie cieszy się zbyt wielkim sukcesem, jednak jakąś oglądalność zyskuje. Nadawane na niej są programy o kiełbasach, śmietanach i grzybach. Oraz o Januszach Biznesu. Tajemnica wyszła na jaw! Władca Spamo Wikii, Gideon2054 dowiedział sie że Spamo Wiki od dawna była w sojuszu Szkolnym. Gideon sie mocno zszkokował i razem z Brakjiem zerwali więzi Zachodniej Spamo Wikii z Sojuszem Szkolnym. Bitwa z 2054 2054 znany jako 2054g zaatakował czat spamo wikii i angrybirdsrulesa pod Pou w szkole 2. Toczyła sie mała wojna między nimi, która skończyła się kilkukrotnym abne,m 2054 na czacie i banem na wikii.(obecnie zdjętym) Nowe Pou w Szkole Wyszedl kolejny odcinek Pou w Szkole 2. Zgromadził on duza oglądalnosć i zapewnił chwilowa przewagę Spamo TV nad innymi mediami. Odcinek dostał dobre oceny i opinie od oglądaczy. Nowy utwór Braktraxa i nowa banda Braktrax stworzył utwór, w którym powiedział, że ze spamo wiki zrobił się fanon przez światwedługpou. Założył też z Jackiem, Bogdanem i z Laszlem bandę discospamową. Kolejny kanał z sieci Braktrax TV Powstał nowy kanał - Braktrax TV Music. Puszczają tam jakieś disco polo, nowe hity, a w nocy jest nieaktywny. Moda na blogi donejtowe powraca Powstały 2 nowe blogi donejtowe: dla januszka(znów) i dla braktraxa. Obecnie januszeq znó zadłużył się mocno, a braktrax zebrał tyle co nic. 27.11.2017[2] Wybito 2500 stron! Dzisiaj na spamo wiki wybito 2500 stron. Stronę zrobił AngryBirdsRules. Kolejne kanały janusza Dzisiaj powstało kilka nowych kanałów Janusza: Jamusz Mniam TV, Janusz TV Biznes i Janusz Tv Food. Wyglądają jakby były zrobione na odwal. Oficjalne zamknięcie starych wiadomości i rage 2054 WIADOMOSĆI oficjalnie zostały zamknięte 27.11.2017. Wywołało to smuitek wielu obywateli, jednak nie wszystkich. 2054 gdy dowiedział się o zamknięciu WIADOMOSĆI mocno się wkurzył i powstała kłótnia pomiędzy nim a ABRem (znowu) Hype na grę powraca! Gideon postanowił odnowić swoją starą grę i oficjalnie ogłosił jej powrót. Dodał wiele nowych postaci i wydał demówki do sklepów. Obecnie jest na tą grę ogromny hype. Gra Janusza Czyli JanusziKiełbasa. Obecnie ma tylko postacie a poziomy są jeszcze nieopracowane. Gra nie wiadomo kiedy wyjdzie. 28.11.2017[3] Nowa gra z Pou! Dzisiaj została zapowiedziana nowa gra z pou - Www.swiatwedługpougra.pl Będzie ona się opierać na Świecewg pou sezonach 1-6. Ma wyjsć 12 grudnia. Zapowiedziane zostały również gry pou z każdego jego serialu. Otwarcie JanuszStore JanuszStore to nowy sklep Januszqa. Został otwarty on w 5 miastach. Sprzedają tam kielbasy, śmietany i grzyby. A i poradniki biznesu. Dziwo, że nie ma tam gry janusza. Wielki atak Janusz TV Janusz otworzył dzisiaj 4 nowy telewizje. Wyglądłąy dziwnie. Gideon podjął decyzję o zamknięciu ich i to się udało z trzema, ale jedna została. Miała taką długa nazwę, że bugowała komputery i nie było sposobu jej usunąc. Na dodatek sam właściciel prowadził próbę kilkukrotnej reaktywacji tego kanału. Oststecznie telewizja została zamknięta, chociaz jej nicnie znaczące relikwie będą wciąż krążyć po systemach. Sprawa w sądzie Januszeq dostał natychmiastowe wezwanie do sądu. Za co? Za zniszczeni 47 dekoderów, 12 telewizorów, bugowanie ponad 200 odbiorników i zniszczenie 14 komputerów przez zbugowaną telewizję Janusz Janusz najlepsza aktywność na wikkii TV Januszeq • 4 sekundy temu Janusz najlepsze kraja TV Januszeq • 1 minutę temu JanuszStore Januszeq • 7 minut temu Www.swiatwedługpougra.pl AngryBirdsRules • 53 minuty temu TV. Kolejny atak TV Januszeq jakoś odnowił swoją telewizję i znisczył koekljne 4 dekodery. Jednak telewizja została tym razem szybko usunięta, a własicicel telewizji wygnany na tydzień ze spamo wikii. Peridot złapany Peridot rano 27 listopada został złapany za demoralizację młodzieży i zalanie terenów wodą z oceanu. Został złapany w starym wieżowcu spamopedii, który po wkroczeniu służb spamo wikii zawalił się. Peridot nie dał rady uciec z tego meijsca, więc został zabrany do sądu, gdzie skazano go an wyłączenie konta. Prawie, prawie Wczoraj Braktrax zachowywal się dziwnie i gadał ze swoim wymyślonym kumplem. Wariował w miejscu publicznym, więc zostały wsłane służby. Nagle zaczął z nimi walczyć, więc wysłano mini oddział wojskowy. Po pokonaniu jego nastąpił zaostrzony konflikt między ABRem a Brakiem. Zostały przyszykowane bomby szkolne wycelowane na szkoła, a gid szykował armię. III wojna szkolna miała się zaczac. Braktrax zamiast się bronić wolał gadać że te bomby to na niego i prawdopodbnie miał zamiar zostawić obywateli Szkoła na własną ręke. Oststecznie bomby zostały wystrzelone, jednak nei na szkoła, tylko na puste tereny i na kawałek Mniam wiki. Następnie Braktrax chodził po sądach chcąc pozwać całe imperium spamo, jednak to mu się nei udało. 29.11-02.12.2017[4] Janusz odbanowany Janusz uparcie dążył do ponownego uprawnienia do wchodzenia na tereny spamo wikii. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się, ponieważ AngryBirdsRules postanowił oststecznie odbanować Janusza. Nowe gry Na spamo wiki powxtały nowe gry: Pou w dziurze gra i gra o szkole. Obie gry mają już wielu fanów. Jeszcze został zupdatowana także gra gida: Spamowikiadventures. Ma o wiele więcej postaci. Powrót historii o spamelu i atak januszqa Historia o spamelu powróciła i nastąpił wielki hype na nią. Jednak niestety januszeq musiał psuć historię spamela swoimi kiełbasami, itp. NA szczęście Braktrax, ggid, ABR i 2054g dzielnie bronili historii i narazie jej wybronili. Czerwony powrócił Czerowny powrócił po długiej nieaktywności i daje trochę nowych informacji an temat swojego serialu 'Życie w szkole '''Ma on wyjść już nieługo. Kolejny powrót spamałke i nowy serial ABRa Spamałke powróciło do telewizji po długiej nieobecności i ma w miarę dobrą oglądalność. Jest też nowy serial ABRa, Mad spam exe hit. Nie ma on dużej oglądalności i prawdopodobnie jest robiony dla beki. Nie wiadomo ile jeszcze on będzie emitowany na spamo. Ziomuxn otrzymuje i traci buławę moderatorską Ziomuxn dostal buławę moderatorską. Na początku używał jej dobrze, jednak po wyjściu gida i chwilowej nieobecności ABRa Bogdan zacząół jej nadużywać żeby kickować braka i go banować.[1] Buława została odebrana i kłotnie zostały powstrzymane. Inne mniejsze wiadomości *Janusz prowadził kłotnię z prawie wszystkimi *Ziomuxn w depresji po stracie buławy *2054 w końcu przestał wariować 03.12-08.12.2017[5] Kolejne przełożenie serialu. Serial 'Życie w szkole 'jest wyczekiwany już od kilku tygodni. Jednak autor czasu zbytnio nie ma i według najświeższych informacji, serial ma byc dzisiaj(08.12). Druga wojna o najdłuższą stronę Nikt nie myślał że da się pobić komputer pou 3.0. Ale jednak się da. Gid stworzył stronę i wkroczył do walki. ABR nie poddał się i zaczął ulepszać komputer pou 3.0. Ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że ABR jako pierwszy dotarł do maksyma;lnego limitu strony, ale gid zrobił to samo i razem postadają najdłuższe strony na Spamo Wiki. Wielka strata Gid stracił SUUUUUUUUPER spam. Dlaczego? Ponieważ złodzieje ludzie odcięli mu prąd bed powodu i włączyli dopiero drugiego dnia. złodzieje prondu ukradli! złoidzieje! Gid ma zamiar zbierać SUPER SPAM znów od nowa. Zawiesznie Janusz TV Przed wojną w kanałach z Janusz TV pojawił się komunikat telewizja zawieszona. Nie wiadomo dokładnie czemu, po co i do kiedy tak będzie. Czas pokaże. Atak Janusza i jego wojsk na spamo wikii. Atak odbył się 7.12 o godz 17:00. Wojska z Wiki Januszy Biznesu, która według Janusza ma łąd i skład, czyli kompletne przeciwieństwo Mniam Wiki. Zniszczeń za dużo nie było(stary wieżowiec runał i parę budynków draśniętych), jedynym ich osiągnięciem było to, że dotarli do jednego z miast bliżej stoilicy. Janusz z kilkoma zołnierzami uciekł, a reszta została wzięta przez gida na egzekucję, a tych ważniejszych do więzienia. Przyczyną wojny było wyrzucenie ambasadora wiki Januszy Biznesu an zachodniej spamo. Inne mniejsze wiadomości *Aktualizacja SuperSklepu *ABR wciąż nie dostał zamówionych batomów margonem *Janusz i ABR stworzyli nowe gry *Ravhie wraca na chwilę *Anom się przyznał do wandalizmów 08.12.2017-22.12.2017 Kłótnia o art Komputer na Szkoła i 3 Wojna Szkolna Była kłótnia o art komputer który brak cały czas usuwał, powstał apel do szkoła wiki 5 z głosowaniem, potem nastała III wojna szkolna,l która jednak nie wciągnęła poradniki i wszystko wiki do walki, jak myśleli media. Wojna skończyła się rozejmem ale o art komputer nadal jest walka. Brak serialu Czerwonego Serial czerwonego9 jest wyczekiwany już miesiąc. Wile ludzi straciło hype. ogólnie tez nie wiadomo co si dzieje z czerwonym. 2054g zapomniał konta i wstępuje do Gamera4000, a potem jest 2054 I tak się spało, ale gamer go szybko przepędził, potem wrócił jako 2054n i dostał dożywotną banicję która wskazuje na to, że 2054 już nigdy nie ujrzymy. Nowe odc Pou w szkole I przedłużono do 10 odcinków Janusz zbanowany Potem odbanowany i znów zbanowany. Wkurzał, psuł, gadał głupoty Sprawa z banem Janusza Próbwano go odbanować ale sie nie udawało aż sie udało,. Przygody Jaśka i Mechanicy.pl nowe seriale Na PJ trzeba strasznie długo czekać,k a ten drugi jest słaby. Mad Spam Exe hit koniec Kogo to obchodzi? Jasiek sie żali na erę która już nie istnieje Bo t-mobile ją zjadło Chwilowe podejrzenia o to że Ziomowie braka to jego multi Już nie Chwilowy powrót Czaka Na chwilę Nowe przygody rzeczy Rakowe seriale znów przejmują spamo wiki TV Braka zamknięte na chwile Bo uboga ramówka ale zaraz ;rzywrócone Jakieś nowe telewizje Janusza (chyba telewizje) zamknięte po kilku minutach I znów cieżko było je usunąć Janusz spamuje gidowi na innych wikiach bo mu się nudzi 23.12.2017[6] Janusz odchodzi ogłosił to na szkoła i pozwolił zadawać pytania Na mniam wiki można robić arty o każdym jedzeniu i dobrze. Janusz przekazuje władze nad jego wiki ABRowi i brakowi Nie wiadomo czemu nie gidowi. Szansa na uratpowanie komputera wzrosła! Bo brak zagłosował. Głosowanie chyba będzie przedłużone. Oststnie wiadomości janusza Odpowiada na pytania na szkoła Wszystkie media sklepy i gry janusza otrzymał... ...Ziomalleqq Janusz wyłącza konto tak napisał Jutro wigilia SPAMO TV Życzy wszystkim wesołych świąt Z najnowszej chwili: Januszeq to multikonto ABR'a! Właśnie okazało się, że na czacie wicelider Spamo Wiki AngryBirdsRules przyznał się do bycia Januszqiem. 24.12.2017[7] Wigilia i pusto na spamo co się dziwić :V Podajnik powrócił I byłna szkoła wiki Brak i ABR na czacie szkoła aha 25-26.12.2017[8] Gid i podaj grają w diep.io aha Brak i ABR na czacie szkoła znowu Podajnik nie pamięta czemu nas zdradził co kurna 27.12.2017 Zemest i Podaj na czacie szkoła Gohanowi się widocznie nudzi i poraz kolejny naszedł wiki na której przebywają Gid, Abr i Brak a Podaj się mu ciągle podlizywał Anom próbuje ściągnąć na Spamo nowych userów... ...i narazie coś mu nie wychodzi dzien 155Edytuj w sumie to chyba 3000 ale k wiadomosci wracają juhu braka i jego multi nie ma już od dawna gerry coś tam wchodzi abr nadal walczy o życie dla spamu gid okropnie rzadko pustki na spamo ekstremalne wszystkie wikie związane ze spamo (iksde wiki itp.) puste od kilku miechów słabo dzien 156Edytuj abr przyznaje porazke z nowymi wiadomosciami spamel anulowayn wiki ledwo żyje szkoła wiki wciaż coś brak i marex(multi) robia kolejne stuby dzien 157Edytuj abr wyznaje swoje plany na przyszłość pou szuka swojej poumigi ostatniej która mu została po całym pp gid sie wzrusza czytając stare pou pou rozwiesił plakaty z poumiga po całym PP dzien 158Edytuj czerwony nadal zaginiony szkoła wiki wciąż produkuje stuby sprawa z artem komputer zostanie prawdopodobnie zapomniana abr obejrzał 3 seozny pokemonów i powoli konczy czwarty dzien 159Edytuj gid wraca abr leci z pokemonami jak szalony nuda dzien 160Edytuj powrót braka nowy sezon przygód jaśka po kilku miesiącach duzpo skeczy abr dotarł do połowy sezonu 5 pokemonów rozmowa gida i abra o kruszwilu dzień 161Edytuj czat znowu żyje jak to możliwe nwm Gerry stworzył nową wiki dzien 162Edytuj gideon odnowił reboot przygód rzeczy i zrobił nowe oferty w spamoshopie dalsze prace nad SPamowikiadventures od 22 czerwca nowy odc przygód 2054 też 22 czerwca ABR nadal walczy o życie dla spamu gerry wymiata spamem 3000 stron juhu wiki wkońcu troche odżyła dzien 163Edytuj meksykansie taco jest i gada na różnych wikiach o tacosach nowe rebooty rebootów spamo shop ozył SWP powróciło z wielkim hukiem oglądalnościa 100mln ludzi czyli 19% całego spamo wschodniego dzien 164Edytuj SWP sie skonczyło dziekujemy za kolejne sezonu zaczeło sie pou i wielkanoc rozmowy gida i braka i abra rozmowy z gerrym tako stworzył ,,tkaoland wiki'' odebrał se wszystko czy coś i wiki podbita głupie gry stworzone beary wrogowie wiki co ,,podbijaja'' penguistan i spamo'' i jakas dziwna wiki dla gerrego czy cos rozmowy o braku szkoła wiki wars flashbacks takoland podbity i włączony do spamo dzien 165Edytuj negocjacje o takoland najpierw z brakiem który nagle wyszedł a potem z gerrym spamo nie zgodziło się na oddanie takolandu a gerry chyba strzelił focha szokujące odkrycia na takolandzie nowe informacje o gangu braków stworzono order komputera i historię samego komputera dzien 166Edytuj III wojna szkolna rozpoczęta brak ma kolejne jazdy temat komputera i wojny zajmują połowę stron wiekszości gazet na zach spamo dzien 167Edytuj koniec roku szkolnego juhu gid nadal przywraca art komputer pierwszy odc przygód 2054 w końcu powstał i otrzymuje zaskakująco dobre oceny wielki update do SpamoWikiAdventures gerry zaprasza braka na discorda powstaje uniwersum jaśka władze spamowiki krytykują konstytucję Penguistanu powstała strona honorująca stare gry ABR dzieli się z innymi najlepszym artem na AB wiki czyli Sonic the hedgehog dzien 168Edytuj wielkie updaty do spamowikiadventures gid nadal walczy o komputer i apeluje do szkoła wiki znaleziony stary relikt z 2015 "Slithra vs Skales pożeracz głupi jest xd" dzien 169Edytuj abr wciaz walczy o zycie dla spamu gerry na discordzie brak wszedzei jacek stara chata wraca kłótnie gida z brakiem dzien 170Edytuj nowy rekord na czacie 10 osób oto one: abr, gid, gerry, brak, tako, legonexocośtam, 2054isback, 2054ishere, ziomaletto, dj ziomex dziekujemy lel chaos totalny na czacie wielki powórt kick.io powstał art uniwersum pou dzien 171Edytuj znowu 10 osob na czacie wielka kłótnia kolejna podróba 2054 czyli mojewłasne2054 marex wraca kłótnia między dwoma 2054 każdy chce moda kick io aktywne jak nigdy dotąd gerry dostaje moda wielka aukcja Gida wystawione zostały: Boar Wessel, Mineral Kenobi i 2054 dochody z tego: Drewno, Ty oraz nieskończonośćxnieskończoność brak ciągle tchórzy i nie odpowiada na to dlaczego usuwa komputer dzien 172Edytuj 11 osób na czacie juhu tako próbuje przywrócić takoland i staje sie przyjaciółmi z nexo głupie seriale tako mojewłąsne2054 nadal wkurza prawdziwego 2054 beary wrogowie atakuje penguistan atak szybko odparty a gid dostaje 2000 lodów za zabitych żołnierzy jego armii marek wychodzi bo musi pobić policjantów gid odkrywa dziwną wikie nexo aktywna gra w kick.io brak wszystko montuje i robi testowe strony o montowaniu brat braka adam na chwilę pisze za niego i zapoznaje sie z wikią nowa historia spamela zepsuta poraz kolejny gid robi maraton pou i opowiada ciekawostki o postaciach rozmowy na temat planów wojskowych penguistanu i spamo dochody w banku spamo wzrosły ekstremalnie Gid jak narazie zadowolony z Gerrego jako moda Blog donejtowy dla tako dzien 173Edytuj nowy mad exe spam hit updaty do gier o pou nexo chce sie dowiedziec gdzie moze znalezc odc nexo knights nexo oszalał i został zbanowany potem znowu wszedł i nadal wkurza nowy serial inwazxja który ma świetne oceny Pou ma problemy ze świeżakiem Ziomuxn wraca i usuwa komputer Nexo adoptuje serial Janusza i psuje go jeszcze bardziej potem robi serial jabłko mieta nie ma klienta ale ten został szybko usuniety Mojewłasne2054 nadal wkurza 2054 prawdziwego Brak wyszedł na obiad ktory je już kilka godzin Gideon infiltruje Mniam Wiki i sprawdza co sie tam dokładnie dzieje Komiksy Flashbacks Fałszywy Alarm od mojewłasne któy informował o ataku Beary Wrogowie na Spamo Gideon zachwyca sie dipem ABRa i ogłasza go najlepszym dodatkiem do przekąsek zachodniej spamo na rok 2018 Nowe Pou i Wielkanoc Serial gerrego podbija spamo tv Motnaie brama Mezo staje się fanem i potem gagłupotyMezezo Mezo i spółka włażą na różne Wiki i konspiruja przeciwko nam Bitwy o mniam i wJB i bitwy że szkła Wiki Zimna wojna że szkolże chyba zakończona WJB przejmuje gid a mniam abr gid wkurzony oklejne spiski nexo i spółki dzien 174Edytuj poraane rozmowy abra gida i gerrego braka brak koniec inwazji i zapowiedziany reboot dzien 175Edytuj brak zaginął ziomuxn nadal usuwa komputer nowe inwazje gid abr gerry i reszta wchodzą na harry potter wiki żeby sie przekonać o tym że admini to idioci którzy banują za to że cie nie znają dzien 176Edytuj wielka nuda brak był na szkoła wiki Abr na Pokemonach Gerry wraca do roblux dzien 177Edytuj wielka nuda v.2 acta 2 nie weszło cieszmy się Chyba Gerry zdobył 8 badge w pokemon projekt i chce deoxys zdobyc Braka nadal się przprzeprowa Służby spamo Wiki odkryły kolejna zbrodnie podajnika czajnika idioty 2000 mówiącego herezje na całą martwa wokie dzien 178Edytuj kosmiczny onflikt interesów w telewizji gid i abr ogladaja(abr troche) gerry wciagnał sie w pokemon yellow czy jakies tam nwm bratrax nadal sie przeprowadza nowa lista zaginionych i nowe nagrody pieniezne burritogerry: 10000sk braktrax: 100000sk jeden z ziomów braka: 1000000sk babyls/ag46/inni ze starych czasów: 10000000sk dzien 179Edytuj gerry znalazł sie sam i otrzymał nagrode reszta nadal zaginiona wielkie relikty z ab wiki nuda dzien 180Edytuj brak został znaleziony przez abra w jego rezydencji na szkoła wiki abr dostał 100000sk brak na czacie nexo i spółka wracają dzien 181Edytuj nowe teorie lloyd sie w intro power rangers wscłuchał nexo i tkao wracaja tako zakłąda beary 2 beary 3 i beary 4 gerry pworadzi wojny z całą galaktyką i rejdżuje sie na czecie gerry zrejdzowany tako "podbnija" penguistan i idzie sobie z niego tako tworzy beary wrogowie 4 a nexo żart Wiki i cha być w sojuszu szkolnym dzien 182Edytuj Gid i abr na czacie Powrót braka Bany na chorym pjotrze i monolog braka dzien 183Edytuj Gerremu znudziła się inwazja i przez władze spamo Wiki serial został przekazany pierwszemu lepszemu obywatelowi(nexowi) Inwazja nexa zyskuje słabe oceny Brkatraxa nie ma Gamer wrocil Rage gerrego Rozmowy o star wars Abr przeszedł pokemon silver po kilku dniach gry Nowe Pou i wielkanoc Gerry nie umie odpowiadać na pytania (on wie jakie) dzien 184Edytuj Abr i gerry na czacie Nowy serial gerrego i tako Brak wieczorem i uważa że system poszukiwania ludzi przez wiqdomości jest dziwny dzien 185Edytuj wiele wiadomości gid wraca i jutro obejrzy jedi przygotowujących wielką armię brak wraca podajnik debil banuje wszystkich na róznych wikiach marex i józex robią swoją robotę wielka wojna i zamieszanie gerry się rageuje jak nie wiem czak dostaje adma i gid i abr biurko na penguistan oczy wiście gerry wkurzony i wygania nas afera spamoknotowa nowa waluta na pegnuistan malty chyba tako ogłasza stan wojenny i wielki chaos gerry kabluje helpreom ale usuwa gwrry traci buławę moderatorską i odchodzi z wiki obawa przed drugim podajnikiem ale wraca i na szczeście to nei drugi podajnik braka wywala z czatu Abr wynegocjował unbany na knife hit UWAGA podajnik za parę dni znowu jedzie do mcdonalds Tako i nexo wkurzają za wszystkie dni i dostają bany na dwa tygodnie Impreza na czacie knife hti Wiki Uporządkowanie Podajnik to hipokryta i wielka kłótnia pomiędzy nim a gidem i abrem Skończyło się to znowu banami które nikogo nie obchodza Braka wywala cały czas Abr robi przerwę od Wik Gerry odzyskał prawa do inwazji ponieważ nexo został zeslany do utopii dzien 186Edytuj Abr rano i wieczorem Nowy spamel i koniec władcy kamienia Autor braktrax ma zamiar zrobić nowe książki z tego uniwersum Jutro zakończenie Pou i Wielkanoc prawdopodobnie dzien 187Edytuj koniec pou i wielkanoc nowa seria z sagi pou wkrótcre ziomaletto i braktrax złote rączki że zepsuli dom rodziców pou kolejna telewizja ajnuszowa zmieniiona na magyar tv 3 gerry wypuszcza nowa inwazje i sie obraża że słabe oceny i powiedzieliśmy że podobne troche do traxa i hejtuje inne seriale dzien 188Edytuj rebranding super sklepu wkurzeni ludzie że nie widac w internecie co dokłądnie jest i chodza na piechote koniec 1 sezonu spamela nowe zycie spamela przedłużone na prawdopodobnie 3 sezony gerry je ciasto podajnik szykuje sie do mcdonalds prawdopodobnie abr widząc żałosne pdoróby inwazji postanawia nie zwracać na nie uwagi gid robi nowe skecze abr i gerry pokemony ogladaja podajnik wiadomości oglada bamn na inwazje złąożony i zdjety prawie cała ekipa nexo zbanowana abr po roku męczenia się wbija życie dla spamu i ustanawia 17 lipca na wsch. spamo świętem narodowym dzien 189Edytuj wychodzi film inwazja przez gida nowe mapy wszędzie arty o zimnych wojnach dzien 190Edytuj abr ma nowy kompuiter brak sprzedał lanosa abrowi i on oddaje go pou gerrego ni ma nowy user superspamerpro pendrive wkurza ekipa nexo wciaż zbanowana dzien 191Edytuj brak na chorym pjotrze gerrey na plaży gid nie oglada sw a abr i gerry tak nowe kanały zapraszamy do oglądania nowych pou shorts ---:> http://pl.spamo.wikia.com/wiki/WIADOMOSĆI/Pou_Shorts smutna wiadomość: TTFanon wiki została zamknięta press F to pay respects dzien 192Edytuj abr i podaj w mcdonalds gid i brak na czacie nowy pou shorts ---> http://pl.spamo.wikia.com/wiki/WIADOMOSĆI/Pou_Shorts dzien 193Edytuj Seba czyli JablkoMietaNiemaKlienta dołącza do Wiki i wypytuje się o wsyztsko Detektywi spamo Wiki podejrzewają że to ktoś z nexo teamu Nowe Pou shorts ---> http://pl.spamo.wikia.com/wiki/WIADOMOS%C4%86I/Pou_Shorts Po 3 latach babylsa na 1szym miejscu w rankingu lloyd przebija go i wchodzi na pierwsze miejsce dzien 194Edytuj seba jabłkomieta to gerry ultra rage i rage quit brak nie bierze udziąłu w multikickach dzien 195Edytuj nowy serial gerrego ayyy lmao koniec przygód jaśka nowe pou shorts ---> http://pl.spamo.wikia.com/wiki/WIADOMOSĆI/Pou_Shorts dzien 196Edytuj nowy user zaludnienie ludzi wiki żyje wyszła rga 2 braka i gra o uniwersum jaśka abr szykuje basen spamer jako debil rpzeszkadza wszytskim głosi komunistyczna progpagfande i atakuje szkoła wiki i spamo barman otwiera swój bar spamer dostał banicję roczną na spamo za bycie debilem który prezydentuje i zwalnia wszystkich i został wyrzucony ze szkoły dzien 197Edytuj Nikogo nie ma dopiero wieczorem Wojny z Nexo i paplanie jego o trzecich + szkoła wikj Brak kopii Gerry przed 23 dzien 198Edytuj abr zajety cały dzien pou wpadł do kanionu nowe pou shorts http://pl.spamo.wikia.com/wiki/WIADOMOSĆI/Pou_Shorts powrót czaka i rage gerrego dzien 199Edytuj Koniec bana nieco i tako i nieco zbanowany znowu za inwazje Gid nad morzem Sprawa w sądzie pozwany był nexo Tako sedzia Barman wtacxa i turecka inkwizycja nawiedza spamonwiki Powtorka masowego hity z lat siedemdziesiątych dzien 200Edytuj juhu w koncu 200 dni! dziekujemy każdym redaktorom czyli gidowi abrowi i tym z 2015/16 brak na skzoła ale na spamo nie wchodzi gid wciaz nad morzem nexo przejmuje druiga szkoła wiki a jeśli czytałes i czytasz nadal wiadomości napisz w komentarzu że czytasz dzien 201Edytuj Moje własne pisze wiadomości w komentarzach Brak i gerry sa Wielka bitwa na chorym pjotrze Ofiary:kreator który spamo siódma skzoła wiki Według mediów siódma szkoła wiki jest jedną z najgorzej zarządzanych wiki na świecie wikia dzien 202Edytuj Brak usuwa teorie Głosowanie na teorie Najazd jakiegoś typa z mlp wiki Mroczna tajemnica z przeszłości na polsacie Ziomowie braka wciąż niszczą art komputer dzien 203Edytuj gerry gra w tfa i rolaplaye pełon dziwnych multi/ludzi kiedy ay lamo serialu gerrego wciaz ni ma koniec pou i gry 3 dziekujemy za ten kolejny sezon i za te 8 odcinków nowa czesc sagi pou 2 wktórce na żywo komentarze ekspertów Lloyda i Gida na temat Star Wars Empire Strikes Back super rejdż a potem monolog gerrego dzien 204Edytuj gerry chyba obrazony nwm brak wraca i wszyscy na pjotra konczy sie mega rejdzem i banami zaplanowana produkcja filmów spamo wiki as star wars studia produkujace: lloyd studios i gid studios nowa gra która prześcigneła kopnij puszkę: kopnij pralkę dzien 205Edytuj gerry cos tworzy nexo wkurza arty o panstwach dzien 206Edytuj czepianie sie gerrego na wszystko i o kicki ultra z/w abra - 9 godzin jasiek w restauracji uwaga - nie abr, nie podajnik,a GID był w mcdonalds dzien 207Edytuj Gerry gid abr brak i nexo na czacie Wkurzanie nexo siodma szkola wiki i gloszenie teorii glupich Flashbacks Abr znalazl angine i dostal 10 mln sk dzien 208Edytuj nuda gerry nie ma rejdża kłótnie z nexo i nowe równowagi nowe bajki braka UWAGA Z OSTATNIEJ CHWILY PRINT NAPISAŁ NOWY WĄTEK DO GADANIA NAJPRAWDOPODOBNIEJ NIE PISZĄC WIADOMOŚCI W SONIC EXE CZY TO OZNACZA ŻE SONIC EXE UMRZE? DOWIEMY SIĘ WKRÓTCE BĄDŹCIE Z WIADOMOŚCIAMI nexo został wysłąny na misje ożywienia sonic exe jednak mu sie nie udało a nelson pl przybiera na sile o nie dzien 209Edytuj abr testuje godziny gid i jego wielki lag na roblux dzien 216 cos takiego to ostatni dzien spamo nie ma dziekujemy za 3 lata ogladalnosci zegnajcie